


Kissing in the Rain

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Another Twelve Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: After being cooped up on surveillance Lucas wants nothing more than to stretch his legs





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



It had been a long surveillance operation, but finally Harry Pearce had told the team they could stand down, sufficient evidence had been obtained and if they stayed longer there was a risk their cover would be blown. 

“Do you want a lift back to the Grid, Lucas?” Ros Myers asked.

“I think I’d rather walk partway and then get the tube if you don’t mind,” Lucas North replied.  “I’d like to get some fresh air in my lungs and stretch my legs.”

“You know it’s raining, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but it’s not very heavy, and I’m not going to shrink.”

“Okay, I’ll see you back there.”

Lucas strode out as he began walking.  The quickest way was through the park and since the rain had put off most of the tourists he wasn’t faced with groups of people dawdling in front of him.  He and Ros had spent several hours cramped in a small room and Lucas enjoyed the opportunity to stretch.  But it was more than that.  Several months after his release from the Russian prison he still appreciated the freedom to be outside and go where he wanted.  He wasn’t sure whether those he worked with were aware of his feelings, but he knew the longer he was stuck in one small room the more tense he grew.

He became aware of the sound of footsteps behind him.  He tried to reassure himself he was in a public park and therefore any number of people could be following him along the footpath.  But he knew the footsteps were deliberately coming after him. 

He was deciding whether to speed up or turn and confront his pursuer when a voice said, “Slow down a bit, this is not a race you know.”

He turned and grinned at Adam Carter.  “How did you know I was here?” he asked.

“Ros told me you were walking back when I phoned her,” Adam replied.  “So I got Jo to drop me off on our way back too.  I thought we could grab a few minutes together.”

“Nice idea.”  Lucas took the hand Adam stretched out towards him and the two of them continued along the path together.

“This is romantic,” Adam said.  “Holding hands while walking in the rain.”

“I believe kissing in the rain is also romantic.”

“Like this, you mean?”  Adam backed Lucas into a tree and began to kiss him.

Lucas wrapped his arms round Adam and the pair continued kissing, oblivious of the raindrops falling off the tree’s leaves.

The sound of a twig snapping as someone trod on it caused them to break apart slightly.  Lucas saw Ros, the expression on her face clearly indicating she had been waiting for a while.

“Good,” Ros said.  “Now that the two of you have come up for air …”  Lucas hoped the rain would cool his face sufficiently the blush wouldn’t show.  “Could you make your way back to the Grid?  Harry’s received new information, which he wants to start processing as soon as possible.”

Adam groaned.  “Sorry, Lucas.  We’ll have to carry on later.”

“I look forward to it.”

 


End file.
